


时光倒流二十年

by verderblich



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, 年下, 时间旅行
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verderblich/pseuds/verderblich
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 2





	时光倒流二十年

“Newt，长时间的时空旅行是被魔法部严格禁止的。”

1947年1月15日  
Newt站在镜子面前，多年来难得认真端详和整理自己的面容。  
二十年的光阴没能在他身上留下过深的痕迹，他的头发还是稻草的棕褐色，只是眼角多了几道叶脉一样的纹路，数年奔波中阳光在他满是雀斑的脸上留下更多褐色的斑点。纽特找到了自己二十年前的那件姜黄色马甲和灰蓝色毛呢外套穿上，然后打上领结。值得庆幸的是，足量的“户外”运动让他的身材没怎么发福，二十年前的衣服穿在他身上还严丝合缝。  
看着Newt在镜子面前照了又照，被Newt揣在胸前口袋内的Picket动了动，疑惑地扯住了Newt的领结。Newt轻柔拉开Picket搭在自己领结上的枝丫。  
“Picket，别捣乱，”Picket在他手指间扭动几下，Newt读懂了它的意思，“我不是突然注重起自己的外貌，也不是终于开始忧心起自己的年龄，只是——”  
Newt停顿了一下。  
“Picket，我要去见Theseus了。”  
Newt将Picket重新装回自己胸前的口袋，提起自己新买的，与二十年前旧箱子一模一样的手提箱，学着自己以前的样子将魔杖叼在嘴里。很好。Newt看着镜子里面的自己想，他几乎是完美的还原了那个曾经的自己，除了眼神——这大概是他唯一无能为力的一点。不知道是不是自己的错觉，镜中纽特的眼神看上去与记忆中不同，带了些无法言明的疲惫。纽特眨眨眼，营造出的躲闪眼神却也不是二十年前的感觉。  
算了，纽特对自己说，他自知自己的心境已经不比当年。这些年Newt在午夜偶尔重温旧梦，梦见以前穿着蓝色风衣，拎着箱子满世界到处跑的自己；现在想来，自己当时完完全全生活在璀璨的阳光里，眼睛里面倒影的全部都是各样的神奇动物，脑子里面装着的是自己的新书和对新书发布后巫师们对神奇动物的态度能够有所改观的憧憬。然而现实是，即使他的新书帮助一部分巫师更加了解神奇动物，魔法界对待神奇动物的态度还是以消灭和压制为主，而这其中的原因也不完全黑白分明。这些年Newt除了继续自己对于神奇动物的调查，以便为自己的新书增添枝叶外，其余时间则在各地奔波，试图改变巫师们对于神奇动物的看法，但是如今他也走到了巷子的尽头，找不到更好的出路。  
然而Newt现在不想考虑这些，他决定用这次时间旅行作为一个给自己的短小假期；Newt想做的事情也并不复杂，他只是想要问一句话。  
Newt手蹭过放在左胸前口袋里贴近自己心脏处的一张薄薄的黄色信纸，然后握住金色的时间转换器。挂坠在他松手后自己幽幽地飞起来，悬浮在空中，摇摆了两下，然后瞬间将Newt拉入一条无止境的向下跌落的黑洞中。  
Newt在跌落和眩晕间瞥见一双灰蓝色的眼睛，这个时候他才想起，自己已经记不清Theseus凝视着他的样子了。

1946年10月21日  
三个月前，纽特得到了一个时间转换器。  
时间转换器在英国魔法界不是什么稀奇的珍宝，所以这本来是件不值得一提的琐事，但是这个时间转换器十分特殊，来自翻倒巷内的黑市，先前的拥有者是一个满面痘疮的老爷爷；当时Newt为了寻找狼人的踪迹路过那个巷子，大衣的一角被那位老人紧紧拽住，回头看见他青紫色的嘴唇急切地上下挪动。  
“你需要时间转换器吗？”  
老人想必是读出Newt木讷神情下的不耐，他加快了语速，枯木般的手指更紧地抓住了Newt的衣角，“这不是普通的时间转换器——它可以把你带回比五个小时更久远的时间——”老人谆谆善诱，“你难道没有想要改变的过去吗？没有遗憾的事情？没有想要拯救的人？”  
巷子尽头，几个穿着黑色西装的巫师身形逐渐向着这个方向逼近。老人脸色一白，将黑色的头罩往头上一蒙，而他手上的杂七杂八转眼就被塞进Newt的箱子里。Newt茫然地抬眼，只看见老人的身形消失在了翻倒巷的黑色阴影里。  
那个时间转换器被Newt拿走后就压了箱底，在Newt公寓的杂物中积灰，直到十天前才被Newt从蛛网中扒了出来。而事情的契机是Newt心血来潮，决定清扫一下Scamander家宅。即使50岁的Newt大部分时间已经在伦敦安顿下来，他还是更倾向于住在自己的公寓，而不是从Theseus那里继承来的Scamander家宅，偶尔会派家养小精灵前去清扫灰尘。这次他心血来潮决定身体力行，然后在Theseus的卧室抽屉里面发现一封未寄出去的，大概也是生前留下的最后一封书信。Newt浏览一下信的内容，和以前寄给纽特的几封没有太大的差别；信中先是表达了忒休斯对当时还在美国的纽特的问候，询问一下纽特的近况，交代了一些琐事，最后照例，极力邀请纽特回到英国来吃一顿晚饭。  
“亲爱的纽特，这已经是我的第八次邀请，如果你在照顾神奇动物的间隙间偶然想起你在伦敦还有一位血亲，名为忒休斯·斯卡曼德的兄长，请务必记起你还欠他八顿晚餐。  
以及——”  
信的最后一句话被贱上一大团墨水，纽特多次尝试了清洁咒语也清除不掉那块污渍。最后他精疲力尽，拿着那封信呆呆地站在客厅里面读了一遍又一遍，也没有想明白这个被墨水瓶的意外掩盖住的小秘密，反而更加痛苦地意识到这封信的口吻之随意；还有那潜藏在邀请下的憧憬。  
“憧憬”。Newt把这个词拿出来，再次心怀酸涩地咀嚼了一遍。“憧憬”这个词用来形容对未来的期许，但是二十年后的Newt知道，就在这封信完成后不久，Theseus就永远地失去了他的未来。  
Theseus Scamander逝世于二十年前，在格林沃德从巴黎逃走的半年后。他的遗体在郊区被发现，与两位魔法部高官的尸体一起，这给他的死亡蒙上了一层神秘的色彩，再加上Theseus战争英雄的身份，第二天这条消息就上个各大报纸的头版；而Theseus死亡时Newt还在美国，魔法部给他寄去了一封官方的悼亡信，同时在里面追加了Theseus梅林爵士一级勋章。对于Theseus的死因，魔法部以简短的语言交代说。  
”死于圣徒的暗杀，是一次伟大的牺牲”。  
这封信的出现带来了一个新的谜题——Theseus生前想留给Newt的最后一句话会是什么？这件事情自从悬在Newt心上，让他夜不能寐，而这就是这次时间旅行的起因。Tina在接收到Newt的来信后，曾经劝阻过他。  
“但是长时间的时空旅行是被魔法部严格禁止的。根据Croaker条令，时间旅行者至多只能向前穿越五个小时；Newt，你确定——”  
“我并非想要改变历史，你瞧，我回去只是为了一句话，想要问一个问题——Tina，你不用担心我。”  
“而且，你知道我，Tina，”Newt冲Tina眨眨眼，“我什么时候真正在意过人为的规则呢。”

1947年1月15日 1927年11月24日，7：30AM  
Newt在深夜发动时间转化器，以便掩人耳目，而从时空漩涡里面掉出来的时候是在清晨。他降落在了Scamander家宅一楼前厅的地摊上，二十年后已经破旧的毛毯现在还光鲜如新，散发着清洁剂的清香；而从旁边房间里传出的红茶和煎蛋的气味宣示了Theseus的存在。Newt通过半开的门缝向里面探去；Theseus正将一小块的煎蛋递到嘴边，洁白的牙齿咬在蛋白上，溢出一点金黄的油脂。他的身形一半掩在阴影中，一半沐浴在晨曦的微光之下，那双灰蓝色的眼睛在被睫毛折射地四散分离的阳光下显得越发迷蒙。Newt隔着光影注视着他，注视着一个他记忆中的影子。  
Theseus注意到了站在门口的Newt。灰蓝色的眼睛瞪大了，不可置信的神色在其中浮现，端着红茶杯子的手停在了半空中，叉子落会印着东方风情的青花纹盘子中，发出一声脆响。  
“Newt？”Theseus喃喃道，“你怎么在这？”  
Newt端详着他陌生又熟悉的哥哥，反而在这个时候感到不知所措起来。  
“Theseus，”Newt犹犹豫豫地呼唤着兄长的名字，声音轻柔仿佛害怕惊醒一场绚烂的幻梦。他沉浸于这种不真实感，没有注意到一个问题已经不经过大脑脱口而出。  
“Theseus，你有什么想对我说的吗？”  
Theseus看上去更加茫然了。  
“……Newt，你在说什么？”

1927年11月24日，7：45AM  
“我不知道你会回来，所以就什么都没有准备。”  
Theseus将Newt领到他青少年时待过的房间；房间的内饰与他离开之前没有很大的变动，那个嗅嗅的玩偶还摆在他的床头，呆呆地盯着天花板；房间内意外地干净整洁，看起被人定时清理过，但是Theseus还是坚持用魔杖将屋子内清扫了一边。  
“你这次回来待几天？”  
“……你为什么会想问这个问题。”  
“没什么，”Theseus在胸前抱起手，靠在门框上，带了点散漫的样子，“就是想问问。而且你一般呆不长。”  
“所以，你这次回来是为了什么？”  
Newt这个时候才察觉出一些怪异之处来。如果他的记忆可以被信任，Newt记得Theseus一般不会过问他回来的原因，在家中停留的时长和离开的日期。他盯着Theseus眼睛，意识到Theseus随即移开了自己的视线，交叉在胸前的双臂用力贴近了自己的身体；这是个防御性的姿态；Newt皱起了眉头。  
Theseus为什么看上去这么紧张？  
“你怎么会想问这个问题。”  
“我只是感觉你也有许多工作，美国那边对本土神奇动物的调查应该耗费了你不少的精力和时间——”Theseus偏过头，“只是好奇，你会多久离开？”  
“我会在这里住一段时间。”Newt简短地说，将自己的手提箱放在自己的房间内，“在美国的事已经告一段落，你无需担心。”  
“那好——”Theseus犹豫了一下，“这几天我就叫家养小精灵将你的房间好好打扫一下。我现在要去魔法部，先失陪了。”  
Theseus向楼下走去。Newt在他掠过自己身边上闻到了他衣服上纸莎草的气息，带着初夏湖水的清凉；Theseus应该刚刚沐浴过，因为Newt看见一滴水珠顺着他稍显凌乱的棕色发梢上流过他的脖子，然后没入毫无褶皱的白衬衫的衣领，留下一小片深色的水痕。Newt站在他的房间门口犹豫了几分钟，下楼来到了客厅；这个时候Theseus已经快要整装完毕；他对着镜子拉拉自己深蓝色的领带，魔杖插在左侧大衣的口袋里面，镜子热切地对Theseus说。  
“早上好！Theseus先生！今天的着装也是十分专业，容光焕发呢！”  
“谢谢你。”  
Theseus给了镜子一个微笑，微微叹了口气，转身拉开大门走了出去。  
Scamander家宅内重回寂静。Newt回味着他刚刚看到的场景，感觉自己跌落进一个迷离温馨的梦境。他坐到客厅的沙发上，闭上眼睛。Picket从他口袋里面转出来，奇怪与主人突然低沉的情绪。  
“我没事，Picket，”Newt将Picket捧在手心里面，像是在与Picket对话，又像是在自言自语，“我只是……我可能改变主意了；”他顿了顿，“我希望这不会对历史造成太大的改变，尤其是与格林德沃的战争——但是Theseus他是战争英雄啊，他活下来，对战争应该是有更大的帮助不是吗？”  
Picket摆出一个人类沉思时的托腮的动作，然后敲了敲Newt的指关节。Newt露出一个笑容。  
“你也认为我说的是对的，对吗。”Newt从沙发上跳了起来，在客厅里走来走去，“在七天后那个日子来临之前，我只需要提前找到刺杀Theseus的圣徒——”这时Newt却像个被按下了暂停键的收音机，停在了那里，Picket晃晃Newt的手指，Newt的声音小了下去。  
“他们从来没有报道过刺杀Theseus的圣徒的身份——”他喃喃自语，努力回忆自己看到的每一篇报道的细节，“从来没有，甚至在魔法部寄来的悼念信中——”  
Newt皱起了眉头。

1927年11月24日，6：03PM  
“你看起来很忙。”  
在Scamander兄弟共进晚餐的时候，Newt试探性地抛出这个最为家常的对话的开头。今天一直十分沉默，埋头咀嚼着自己食物的Theseus抬头看了他一眼。  
“没什么，”他轻描淡写，“忙着一些傲罗办公室内的琐事。”  
然后整个餐桌又陷入了沉默。今晚的Theseus看上起有些心不在焉；他泛泛地切着自己盘子中的肉派，在吃掉了二分之一之后就即刻起身。  
“我要出去购买一些东西，一会儿回来。”  
Theseus的身影消失在了门口，他的公文包被遗落在了桌子上，箱子冲着Newt半开了口，里面的一叠叠文件像是塞壬的女妖对着Newt唱歌。Newt只犹豫了不到一秒，就立刻把手伸向了箱子；他做这事的时候很小心，没有动箱子的锁，只是将箱子盖向上轻微抬了抬，确保他一会儿能将箱子原封不动的还原。  
“翻倒巷第十二号点走访……”  
Newt念出来他看到的第一个文档名称，上面只是罗列了一些常见的魔法违禁物品，都是些微不足道，也不会造成很大伤害的小东西——这肯定不是他想要找的——但是后面几页的文档的内容也和这个类似，是关于霍格沃茨校内有学生偷偷改造麻瓜生活用品然后第二次贩卖——即使Newt已经远离魔法部的工作多年，他大概也知道这应该是禁止滥用麻瓜物品办公室的工作，这可就真的很奇怪了，什么时候傲罗办公室的掌权人开始关心起这些微不足道的小事，他的工作不应该是追踪黑巫师和当时的圣徒吗？  
Newt快速浏览过手中剩下的文档，震惊于自己的所见：Theseus手中全部的工作都与傲罗的本质无关，更像是从各个部门调来的杂活；唯一一个看起来与圣徒相关的是一桩发生在伦敦贫民窟的谋杀案，死者是一对夫妇——文档上是这样写得，“现场有疑似黑魔法的痕迹”。  
也许这与Theseus七天后的遇害有关？现在这是Newt唯一能够想到的可能性。也许这几人其实是英国魔法部混在麻瓜中来打探情报的傲罗，被格林德沃的手下察觉到之后就杀人灭口，而调查这桩谋杀案的Theseus也成为他们的眼中钉……无论这个推断是对是错，他都要去一探究竟。这关乎到他哥哥Theseus的性命。  
Newt抽出印有这幢谋杀案信息的文档，然后将剩下的文件放回了手提箱，恢复了手提箱的原样。第二天他拎起自己的箱子，换上一件灰色的风衣，在胸口插上一只钢笔，前往了文档上所提到的伦敦贫民窟的地址。

1927年11月25日，9：54AM  
“我是苏格兰场的警务人员，这次想来了解一些关于三天前那场谋杀案的信息，希望你们能配合。”  
Newt递过去一张施了混淆咒的白纸，面前穿着朴素麻布衣服的中年男性接过去看了看，脸上的警惕马上就转化为了一种让人胃里不舒服的敬重，其中百分之九十都是谄媚。  
“您请进。”中年男人为Newt拉开门，领着他来到了客厅。客厅很狭窄，带着污渍的墙壁上挂着一张全家福，被正对着的全开放厨房内的油烟熏得发黄。沙发的皮子已经很是老旧，破破烂烂，有很多烟烫出来的缺口，上面还支棱出几根弹簧。Newt在沙发上找了块干净的地方，中年男人坐在了他对面的椅子上。  
”您想要问什么，我什么都会说，我跟您将，我可是这栋楼里面最为诚实的人家……”  
“好的。”Newt打断了他，装模作样地拿出一个笔记本和笔，“先生您与那户人家生前熟识吗？”  
“不算，只是邻居关系，”男人抽了口烟，然后吐出一个烟圈，“往来是借过几次东西，除此之外就没有什么交流了。您要知道，我们这栋楼里面的人，每天忧心自己的破烂事就足够了，哪还有那些闲情逸致去打听别人的事呢？”  
“好的，谢谢您。那户人家是什么时候搬进来的？”  
“不清楚，但总之比我们要早，我们住进来之前他们就在了。我们是十二年前搬进来的。”  
之前就在了？若这家人仅仅是暂时安排进来的傲罗，这听起来可不对。Newt想，不过他也不能完全排除傲罗们用魔法混淆了这些麻瓜记忆的可能性。  
“这家人之前的表现和行为有没有怪异之处？他们有什么传闻？”  
“‘怪异之处’？”男人笑了，“警探先生您是指什么？我们这儿的人，有哪些是不怪异的吗？不过您要是指什么虐待动物之类的，这些年那些衣着光鲜的心理医生鼓吹的犯罪特征，我可以诚实地跟您讲，没有。那一家夫妇都是老实人，每天勤勤恳恳地工作，即使生活拮据，那位夫人每天还是摘来野花装饰他们的家，您真应该看看他们的笑脸，警探先生，要我说，这一家人是我在这个狗屎地方见过的最接近于好人的人了。”  
Newt默默看着突然变得有些激动的男人，回忆在这个时候突然袭击了他。那是他在《怪兽及其产地》出版后受到的一封红色的吼叫信，寄信的人听声音来说是个年轻的女性，年轻的声音里是悲愤的潮水。  
Newton Scamander先生，这位女士写道，我拜读了您的《怪兽及其产地》，您对神奇动物的存在和巫师与神奇动物之间的关系有一番自己的见解，这非常了不起，但是您想过神奇动物对巫师们也造成过伤害吗？您应当去我的村落看看，看看那些墓碑和上面长长的名字，看看那些尸体衣服上狼人破碎的抓痕；我朋友一家也是在狼人的袭击中死去的，他们是我见过的全村里最好的人，他们做错了什么？杀死那些袭击了我的朋友和亲人的神奇动物有错吗？  
男人的叹息声将Newt从回忆中拉了回来；他将燃到手指根部的劣质香烟在沙发上碾灭，布满油污和煤渣的手捂住了脸。  
“我实话跟您讲，先生，这栋楼内所有人都知道这家人的死因是什么——真的，我发誓我没有说谎，”男人死死盯着Newt的眼睛，“那个男人有一个不学无术的舅舅，染上了毒瘾，不出去工作，每天都来找这家夫妇借钱，可是他们有那里有钱呢？这家人死的那个晚上那个舅舅来过一起，要我说，警探先生，这肯定是那个人干的，还能有别的解释吗？”他瞅着Newt，“我很高兴你们苏格兰场终于派人来调查了，先生。”  
“……谢谢您。”Newt说，转身从沙发上起来，“我现在要去现场看一看了。”  
“祝您好运，警探先生。”  
Newt进入那户人家的家中，仔细搜索了每一个角落，地摊底下，钟表后面……然而这家房子内没有任何一件东西与魔法界有关，这对死去的夫妇百分之一百是普普通通的麻瓜。一番搜索后，Newt站在那户家庭的厨房中间，盯着灰色墙壁上的缝隙，突然陷入了一种不真实感。  
各种证据都表明这只是一桩普通的麻瓜之间的谋杀案，Theseus为什么会被分配一个这样的任务？还有那些来自刚刚部门的琐事……战争英雄Theseus，死后被追加梅林爵士一级勋章的Theseus，生前为数不多的时光里，就做着这样的工作吗？

1927年11月25日，6：27PM  
Newt在回家前先去了一趟伦敦警察厅，将那位麻瓜提供的关于那桩谋杀案的供词塞进了档案里面，然后才回的家。他回家的时候Theseus已经换上了宽松的睡袍。见到Newt回来，他神情平淡地冲Newt点了点头。  
“你回来了。”  
“是的，我回来了——”Newt上前一步，拦住了想上楼的Theseus，“我想要和你谈谈。”  
“你想谈什么？”  
Newt拿出他回来的路上编的谎话，“我这几天有件邓布利多拜托我的事需要你帮忙，能够帮助我们对抗格林德沃，我想请你在家里呆上几天。”  
Theseus就如同他意料到的一样摇了摇头，“我在魔法部还有工作，走不开。”他探究性地看着Newt，“我以为一直以来你更偏好一个人工作。”  
Newt避开了他后半句话中的锋芒，“容我坚持。”  
“请容我拒绝。”  
好吧，他就知道将Theseus留在家里不是一件容易的事情。“……Theseus，你说你最近在忙，”Newt深吸一口气，为接下来自己要说的带有攻击性的话语做着心理准备，他以前很少使用这种说话方式——别误会，他不是无端对着Theseus升起无名之火——他想要将Theseus这几天留在家中，“我看了你的文件，你只是在做些无用的琐事，对战争的胜利没有益处。别以为我没有注意到，Theseus，他们拍给你的全部都是其他部门剩下来的杂活，就连所谓的‘黑巫师袭击麻瓜的案子’，也不过起源于麻瓜家庭内的经济纠纷，与巫师毫无干连。这是为什么？Theseus，为什么魔法部在这种紧急时候，将他们的‘战争英雄’的才能浪费在这种事情上？”Newt感觉他将自己半辈子的刻薄都用在了这一刻，“是你主动要求的吗？还是他们找到了更好的巫师来替代你？我感觉你这几天甚至都不用去魔法部，Theseus——他们会注意到你的缺席吗？”  
说完，Newt才意识到自己最后的语调过于高昂，里面竟然带上了些真正的怒火；但是那愤怒不是对着Theseus，更像是冬天在诘问夏天，光在诘问影，而他在诘问另一个完全与自己相反的存在；Newt从前也在Theseus身上看见过这种怒火，在两个人为理想，未来，与职业争吵的时候，在Theseus质问他想成为神奇动物学者而不是魔法部一员的意义的时候。现在换做Newt来质问Theseus了。Newt心中清楚，Theseus被分配去做一些琐事绝对不是偶然，很有可能是办公室政治的产物，想必Theseus应该比自己更清楚；一想到Theseus死前受到这种对待，却还要在这个腐朽的体系中浪费自己的才华和时间，Newt无法理解，也因此更加痛苦。  
Theseus默默看着微微喘气的Newt，突然伸过手抱住了他。  
“好了好了，”Theseus轻柔地抚摸着他的后背，“我不知道这为什么让你这么痛苦……我们先说的别的事。”  
他的手指精准地穿过他的衣领，勾出了一直悬挂在Newt胸口的时间转换器。  
“你能不能先给我解释一下这个，我未来的弟弟？你此次穿越时空的原因，又是为什么不想让我这几天出门？”  
Newt愣在了原地，他看见Theseus的视线准确地落在了他眼角多出的几道细纹，和手腕上因为制服神奇动物出现的伤口上，刚刚有些发热的大脑冷静了下来。  
果然是Theseus，Newt想，也没有什么好隐瞒的了。  
然后Newt说出了真相。  
“Theseus，四天后你就要死了。”  
下一秒Newt震惊于Theseus脸上飞快而过的一丝释然。  
“你知道！”  
Theseus沉默了，更像是一种默认。  
“你知道……”Theseus松开时空转换器的绳子，Newt后退两步，坐在沙发上。  
“你怎么会知道呢？”  
“告诉我，Theseus，发生了什么？”  
Theseus叹了口气。  
“我本来不想让任何人知道……不过既然命运给与了我这次机会，我只能拥抱它的恩赐。”  
“Newt，其实……”  
事情发生在格林德沃的公开演讲之后，就在巴黎后不久；和美国魔法国会一样，英国魔法部内高层也有格林德沃的狂热信徒。他们借由着Theseus在巴黎的失败，和Theseus曾经寄给Newt的那一封信中的内容*作为证据，在部长面前将Theseus塑造成了格林德沃安插在魔法部的间谍，而巴黎时他没有让傲罗们立刻动手似乎有佐证了他们的言论。部长虽然没有完全听信他们，但是也确实将Theseus的指挥权转接给了另外一个人。  
“我这些天一直前去魔法部，是想要找到他们与格林德沃传递魔法部内部情报的方式，我相信他们的渠道就隐藏在两个人的私人住宅中。”  
“你为什么不汇报给部长？”  
“我与高层的通讯被全程监控，每一份向上递交的报告都会经过他们的检查；就算我能联系到部长，以私人的名义汇报这件事，部长已经失去了对我的信任，以部长多疑的个性，你知道这听起来想什么吗？因不满而回击的政治攻击，编造出的捕风捉影以及谎言。”  
“即使部长决定搜查他们的家宅，他们也能先我一步清理掉所有的证据，更坐实了我这个挑拨离间者的身份。”  
“那记者呢？报纸？”Newt忍不住问道，“你可以通过魔法部之外的渠道解决啊。”  
“那会发展成丑闻，动摇人们对于这场战争胜利的信心。民众也许会慷慨激昂，魔法部或许在舆论的压力下会暂时解除两个人的职务用来公关，但是这能够完全解决这件事吗？如果我是他们，我会这么做？”  
“我会找到记者，声称爆料者——原本“高高在上”，声名显赫的战争英雄竟然与格林德沃勾结——能够说服部长的理由可以同样来说服记者；也许那点证据证明不了我和格林德沃确实有私通，但是只要是有点捕风捉影的影子，就会掀起一层波浪；而且有什么比故事的反转更激动人心呢？代表“正义”的爆料者自己竟然才是那个罪人，再加上一点他在魔法部的政治地位遭到边缘化，黑暗的政治斗争之类的噱头，有比这更为精彩的故事吗？”  
“这大概就是你和我的不同了，Newt——你是一生都在追求从更为广阔自由的外部需求革新，而我更喜欢来自内部的改变；是因为有内外的共同努力，我们才能赢得这场战争啊。”  
“这是你当初为什么选择了魔法部，这就是你为什么在见证过一切后，还选择留在了魔法部。”纽特喃喃自语，盯着忒休斯脸上释然的笑容。  
在内部也作出改变。  
“所以你选择用死亡来自证清白。”  
“是的，我会将我找到的东西以信的方式寄出，而信将在我与他们同归于尽之后送到，这是最为保险的办法——我的死能够证明我所言不虚，以生命为担保的证据，应该是最为沉甸甸的。”  
“我猜——这一点我和格林德沃还真有些相似——怎么说呢，都是为了更伟大的利益。”  
“我唯二遗憾的事情，一是没法亲眼看到这场战争的胜利，而是没有办法在看到你的《怪兽及其产地》的再版了。”  
Theseus的眼角有些湿润。  
一声叹息流出Newt的嘴边，像是潮湿的水汽盘旋在他心底。Newt看着坐在书桌后的Theseus，清晰地意识到明天晚上，面前这个现在在漫不经心地翻阅自己藏书的人就将走向自己死亡的结局，而他本人可能比Newt自己更要心知肚明；他的遗体将同两位魔法部官员一起在郊外被发现，他的死亡将在一段时间内成为报纸的头版和人们茶后的谈资，而他在美国的弟弟将受到一封来自魔法部的官方悼念信，上面追加给他最为辉煌的荣誉，却解释不清战争英雄的真正死因；他的死亡将一个阴暗的秘密永远锁死在魔法部尘封的档案里，本身也将成为一个永恒的谜团，却架起了通往一场胜利的阶梯。  
Newt看着Theseus。他还有很多的问题想问Theseus，但是话到了嘴边只是转为了一句告别。  
“再见了，Theseus。”  
Theseus抬起头，嘴角略过一丝平静的笑意。  
“你要回去了吗。”  
这不是个疑问句，所以Theseus没等Newt回答就继续往下说了。  
“再见了，Newt。”  
“很高兴见到你。”  
他说。手中的书翻过了一页。  
“好了，Newt，现在你想谈谈你之前的那些情绪吗？”  
Newt站在原地，并没有马上回答。他还想着Theseus之前的话。  
在内外共同作出改变。  
“我已经知道答案了，Theseus。”

1927年11月25日，11：58PM  
“走之前，不再给你的哥哥最后一个拥抱吗？”  
Newt无言的走过去，往后余生中最后一次拥抱了他的兄长，而Theseus笑着拍拍他的肩膀。  
“你现在多少岁了，Newt？”  
“50了。”  
Theseus恍然大悟似地点点头。  
“怪不得你身上已经开始有老爷爷的味道了，”一抹诙谐的笑意闪过Theseus的嘴角，“就像父亲生前那样，不过我很喜欢，Newt，”他的眼神骤然柔和下来，“我没想到有一天能见证你的50岁——你说，Newt，世界上怎么会有我这么幸运的人。”  
Newt无言将Theseus搂得很紧，近到他的胸口能感受到Theseus心跳的脉动；两颗心脏的律动隔着血肉渐渐同步，作为一场最为漫长而无声的告别。  
“再见了，Theseus。”  
Newt转动起时间转换器。在转换器幽幽浮起后，Newt转过身，指着自己一直放在胸口的信件，问出那个问题。  
“你的最后一句话是什么？”  
这才是他此次时空旅行的目的；不过也许他只是借着这封信寻了个借口，或许他原本想要从二十年前的忒休斯那里寻求帮助解开自己的困惑，或许连这些都不是他本意——他此次打破魔法部的律令跨越时间，只是想再看忒休斯一眼。但是Newt已经不用再深究这些复杂的心理和奇妙地感情，无论他的目的是什么，他只知道收获了远比自己想要的多得多的东西；Newt现在只想用与Theseus重逢时问得第一个问题来终结这场刻骨铭心的冒险。  
虽然他心底隐约知道这个问题的答案。  
他看见二十年的Theseus冲他略带困惑地笑了笑，蓝眼睛以Newt二十年后最为想念的方式凝视着他。  
“Newt，我不知道除了‘我爱你’之外，我还会对你说什么呢。”

1947年  
“这是最后的定稿，Newton Scamander先生，请最后确认一下您对稿件中的所有条例都毫无异议。”  
Newt细致地看过白色纸张上的每一段文字，然后在右下方签上了自己的大名。  
文件的名字是《狼人登记簿》。  
“我们都没有想过您会和魔法部合作，Scamander先生，”Newt面前西装革履的男人将文件收起来，和Newt握了握手，“我们很荣幸，有了合作才能一起推动巫师与神奇动物之间关系的进步。”  
“不过请容我满足一下自己的好奇心，是什么改变了您的主意呢？”  
Newt停下脚步。  
“——是一场时隔二十年的旅行。”

——End——


End file.
